


apartment hunting

by pouncival



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouncival/pseuds/pouncival
Summary: “We absolutely do not need this many bathrooms.” Davey pointed out. He wasn’t sure how an apartment could have one bedroom and three bathrooms, but it did. Jack, however, was thrilled.“Davey. Look. Look, the soap’s shaped like fuckin’ shells!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil prompt from tumblr!

“We absolutely do not need this many bathrooms.” Davey pointed out. He wasn’t sure how an apartment could have one bedroom and three bathrooms, but it did. Jack, however, was thrilled. 

“Davey. Look. Look, the soap’s shaped like fuckin’ _shells!_ ”

So far, finding an apartment together had proven to be a struggle. Not only was it difficult to find something reasonably priced in NYC, but Jack and Davey could only barely afford reasonably priced when putting their funds together. 

For example, the apartment with the owner of seven cats was way out of their price range. Despite that, Jack was sold, or at least he was when he was petting three cats at the same time. Not even pointing out that the previous owner would bring the cats with them when they moved out made Jack admit that the apartment wasn’t the best idea, if only they could afford it.

Or the house that seemed perfect, and within their price range- but it was in a neighborhood Jack and Davey had agreed not to live in. Jack tried to point out that this neighborhood was known for homophobic hate crimes. Davey pointed out how perfect the apartment was, it checked all the boxes. When Jack pointed out that the only box it checked was “previous owner actually cleaned house before we came over”, Davey realised his standards in apartments were dropping dangerously low.

But the struggle was worth it for the happiness that Davey had felt that night when Jack had asked him to move in.

Davey had still been living at home, though, and Jack on the roof of the lodging house. Both of them were getting a bit too old to keep living there, especially considering that Jack was about to turn 18 and that was when he had to move out. 

One night, up on the rooftop when they had been staring at the stars and the moon- what had become some kind of tradition for them, with Jack having loved sleeping looking at the stars since he was young, and always asking Davey for facts about them. That night, Jack had turned to Davey, and he had said, “Let’s live together.”

He regretted it now, but Davey had started laughing. “What, up here? Jack, as much as I’m okay with sleeping with you up here, I don’t think that two people living up here’s the best idea. And I already share a bed at my house with Les, I don’t think we can-” But he cut himself off when he realised how serious Jack looked, shaking his head.

“No, I mean let’s move out together. Find an apartment. I know- I know it’s a big move, an’ if you don’t wanna, it’s okay. I just thought that maybe it was time for the next step, an’ I need to move out anyways, an’-” Davey took his hand and squeezed it.

“Sure. Yes, okay- let’s live together.”  
So they began looking for apartments.

When they eventually came across it, they weren’t sure. There had to be a problem, of some sort. The rooms were perfect, within their price range and in a neighborhood that sure, wasn’t their first preference, but wasn’t too far away from Davey’s home or the lodging house, and also wasn’t known for piss in apartment’s elevators and homophobic hate crimes. Sure, they found out that the neighbors were known for blasting loud music (“We can just blast ours back,” Jack suggested. “Absolutely not,” Davey rolled his eyes.) But when they sat down afterwards, they looked at each other.

“You thinkin’ the same thing?” Jack asked.

“That house was better than anything else we’ve seen, and probably will see?”

Jack nodded. Davey nodded back.

“Yeah, I am.” 

“Then let’s move in.”

A year later, their apartment had really become theirs. It was decorated with trinkets they’d collected, Davey’s belongings from his house, Jack’s mess of art supplies all over the living room and Davey having given up cleaning them up, instead insisting that Jack at least kept the kitchen clean. Their room had pictures all over it- of Les and Sarah and Davey’s parents, the other newsies, and of them, together. They’d become friends with their neighbor (who turned out to be a pretty journalist with an unsuspecting taste for classic rock ‘n’ roll), and everything had fallen perfectly into place. 

They couldn’t imagine not living in this apartment, and more specifically, they couldn’t imagine not living together.


End file.
